


forget me not.

by EvanescentMemory



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, And he bought her another, Even if you don't ship it you ship it, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgetting, Forgotten Ones, Hell Bent, I don't care what you say, I'm a sad potato, Just trying to express my feelings, Love, She spilt coffee on him, This ship is canon, Trashy space parents, i make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanescentMemory/pseuds/EvanescentMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine falling in love with someone, </p><p>losing them,</p><p>and doing all that you can to get them back.</p><p>only to lose them once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget me not.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BUT AFTER THAT EPISODE I HAD TO. HE FORGOT HER. HIS IMPOSSIBLE GIRL. HIS CARER. THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE. AND HE STILL REMEMBERS. BUT HE CAN'T REMEMBER HER PHYSICALLY. I WANT TO THROW MYSELF OFF OF A BRIDGE BECAUSE OF ALL THE FEELS. IT HURTS. TWELVECLARA BECAME CANON. NO MATTER WHAT. I WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE ME THE WAY TWELVE LOVES CLARA. STRUGGLING FOR BILLIONS OF YEARS TO GET HER BACK. IF THAT ISN'T TRUE LOVE, THAN NOTHING IS. I'M JUST A VERY SAD BEAN RIGHT NOW I'M IN SUCH DENIAL THAT IT EVEN HAPPENED. I'M JUST THINKING OF IT AS A BAD DREAM TWELVE WAKES UP FROM (IRONICALLY BC HE DOESNT SLEEP) AND AFTERWARDS HE CUDDLES WITH CLARA. YES.  
> BUT ANYWAYS, I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT. IM AT LEAST GLAD CLARA IS ALIVE, BUT IM JUST HOPING THAT THE DOCTOR SEES HER AGAIN AND REMEMBERS HER.  
> BECAUSE SHE TOLD. HIM. TO.  
> (IT FORESHADOWED IT ALL AND IT HURTS LIKE HECK IM GONNA GO CRY UNDER A BRIDGE GOODDAY TO YOU ENJOY THIS BUT OF SADDNESS)

She met him when she was twenty years old. He was much older than her; she could hear it through his voice, eloquent and full of wisdom. She was a child. Her face didn't tell all the stories that his did. She was just starting out in life, studying at a university she had worked so hard to get into. She was walking down the sidewalk when she bumped into him, the coffee she was holding slipping from her grasp and spilling all over the man she would eventually fall in love with.  
"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She embarassingly told him, her cheeks turning red in the cool air as it bit at her skin. As the man looked into her eyes she gazed into his, mesmorized by the galaxy they seemed to hold inside them.  
"That's alright." He said as he wiped his jacket off with a hankercheif he had taken from out of his pocket. She offered to buy him something to repay him for soiling his outfit, but instead he bought her another coffee and sat with her while she drank it. He talked to her wanting to know more about the person she was. Her brown almond eyes mixing in with his blue ones. She turned out to have wanted the same thing.  
·  
She wore a yellow dress the night she met up with him. He smiled at her from the other side of the table. He rarely smiled. It was hard for him to do, but that was before she came into his life. The meal was mostly silent, with a few questions thrown in here and there. By the end of the night he snuck her back home. He wasn't good at saying goodbye. She could tell he had done it too many times before. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest. He told her goodbye, until the next time the crossed paths. She snuck into her house through her bedroom window, acting as if she hadn't been anywhere at all. When she got in and turned the light on, it appeared that her father had been waiting for her.  
And he was not at all pleased to see her.  
·  
She went against her father's words.  
He wasn't bad for her.  
He was just different.  
She liked him for the way he made her feel.  
She ran from home, deciding she didn't have a home.  
Her home was only with him.  
He taught her how he lived.  
He was an extravagant man. His way of thought amazed Clara and only made her fall in love with him even more than she ever thought possible.  
So when the time came, he took her hand and away they flew.  
·  
There were many times they could escape without being seen or known to anyone. Like black cats in the night, they blended in with their surroundings. They had been lucky.  
But their luck had run out, as it would've eventually. One time they couldn't escape the danger that lied before them and when all hope was lost she gave up herself so that he wouldn't have to.  
·  
She then lived in a hospital bed for a long time, unresponsive to the world. He became furious with himself, but then he became furious with her. He wondered why she had done it... how dare she do it? Leave him to go along with the pain of lossing her, as she died and wouldn't have to deal with it. He couldn't deal with the thought of that happening. He went into a state of mind where he could only think of her. Saving her was all he wanted to do, no matter what it would take. He loved her.  
She would do the same for him, wouldn't she?  
·  
"Why would you do this?" She asked him, as if he was insane.  
"For you." He only replied.  
He had given up all he had to save her life, and due to that she was safe.  
But he wasn't.  
He had given everything up. He had to leave her to keep her protected. He told her to run as far away as she could. To never look back again.  
Again they were back to saying goodbye. Just as it had been the night she had snuck out to be with him. She knew he wouldn't say it. She had the belief that he wouldn't. So when she once again held him in her arms, she was extremely surprised when he lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. She was even more so when he kissed her lips goodbye. Not because she didn't think he would, but because it was the last thing that she remembered recieving from him.  
"Run you clever boy... run and remember me." She whispered to him.  
Then, just like that, he had come as fast as he has gone.  
As fast as he had bumped into her that one winter morning.  
As fast as he had won her heart, he had lost it.  
·  
Being a waitress didn't pay much at all. In fact, it rarely paid. She tried to be as hidden away as possible, just incase the danger came back for her.  
But it never did.  
She worked hard at what she did. It was the way she was taught to be.  
Then she saw him.  
He was older than she had remembered him. It had felt like forever since she had last laid eyes on him. She walked over to the table he was sitting at, and gave him a small smile. He was humming a tune that she had instantly recognized. It was a song that he used to hum to her when she was upset. When she was saddened by something, he knew, and would grab his guitar and strum the chords to tell a story.  
Their story.  
She asked what the song was called.  
"I think it's called Clara." He responded to her.  
"Tell me about her."  
He couldn't tell her. He tried to. He remembered how she made him feel.  
How she taught him to do so.  
What they did together.  
But as hard as he tried he couldn't remember who she was.  
"Did you love her?" She asked him, her eyes focused on him. He looked into her eyes and simply responded with, "Yes."  
A tear ran down her cheek. She hadn't even noticed it. She took his order, smiled and before she left the table looked at him smiling and said.  
"You'll remember her. I have a feeling you will." He looked up and smiled at her.  
The same smile he used to give her years before. She turned on her heel an whispered under her breath.  
"You always do."


End file.
